Big Spender
by rurouni kai
Summary: Este es mi segundo fanfic y espero sea de su agrado. Se trata de un KaiXTala y KaiXbrook.
1. Chapter 1

**hola!! espero este fanfic les agrade, es un KaiXTala y un poco de KaiXBrook**

**inspirado en la canción de Big Spencer de las pussycat dolls. Tambien hago hincapie en que**

**beyblade no es mío porque de ser así Kai sería el campeón de beyblade. Tiene un OC**

**pero espero les entretenga. **

**Hey Big Spender**

Había un gran salón donde se encontraban un sin número de hombres y mujeres realmente atractivos para la diversión de aquel que pudiera pagar por ella. Pero había solo uno que era tan bello que podía darse el lujo de rechazar a cuanta cartera se le acercará. Su cabello rojo como la sangre, sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo, esa blanca y tersa piel. Un ángel sin precio. Llevaba muchos día sin conocer a aquel que pudiera pagar un momento intimo con él, o que mereciera siquiera una mirada suya. Su dulce carácter le había permitido tener muchos amigos pero su extrema belleza le había generado un mayor número de enemigos.

Un día mientras escuchaba a Hillary quejarse del porque este ángel llamado Tala recibía dinero sin tener que divertir con sexo a sus contribuyentes, decidió acercarse al barman que era también uno de sus múltiples amigos.

"Hola Spencer, ¿Qué cuentas?"

"Tan temprano y ya estas deprimido ángel"

"No es eso"

"Si es por Hilary, no deberías de molestarte desde que Tyson acepto su relación con Max ha estado de mal humor" dijo mientras observaba a Hilary molestar al joven de lentes que se encargaba de la administración del local.

"No es ella, es el nerviosismo de saber quien será mi primer cliente."

"No te preocupes por eso, no creo que nadie te llegue al precio. Kenny te esta usando más bien para generar dinero de la expectativa, pero siempre sube la subasta tan alta con ese comprador ficticio que nadie logra comprarte. Pero por supuesto la ganancia sale de los boletos que se deben comprar para estar en la subasta."

"Si tienes razón. ¿Has visto a Bryan?" pregunto Tala volteando de un lado a otro como si su vida dependiera de encontrarlo.

"Él esta con un cliente" dijo fríamente mientras miraba fijamente la escalera que llevaba a los cuartos de arriba

"No te pongas celoso, el solo tiene ojos para ti y negocios son negocios" argumento Tala tratando de animar a su rubio amigo

"Es probable, pero ese tal Garland viene mucho por el, me molesta esa insistencia que tiene de proponerle una mejor vida. Una vida que todos sabemos yo no puedo darle."

"No le interesa esa vida, si no estas en ella. Así que tranquilo amigo".

Tala estaba entonces dándole ánimos a Spencer cuando escucho un ruido.

Era la puerta del salón que se acababa de abrir dejando pasar a un joven bicolor, alto, de piel blanca y con los ojos de un color tan intenso como la sangre. El joven se acerco al bar ante la mirada atónita de todos. Se trataba de uno de los herederos más ricos de todo el mundo y causaba gran expectativa para todos verlo en un lugar como ese. Todos se quedaban silenciosos observándolo caminar hacia el bar, desde los clientes hasta los trabajadores del local.

"Quisiera beber un vodka" dijo al sentarse

"En seguida señor" respondió Spencer, mientras rápidamente sacaba una de las botellas del mejor vodka del lugar

Tala lo observaba totalmente asombrado, no dejaba de verlo de arriba a abajo. Era cierto que por cada tres horribles clientes había un galán, pero no uno como ese. Entonces lanzó una pequeña sonrisa al pensar que si tuviera que tener sexo finalmente con uno de sus clientes, no estaría tan mal si fuera uno como él. Al sentir la mirada de Tala fija en el volteo levemente dejando ver esas hermosas amatistas.

"Te sucede algo"

"Soy yo el que debería preguntar eso. Tu eres él que ha llegado aquí a pedir vodka antes que buena compañía" sonrío sarcásticamente Tala

"Buena compañía?" pregunto Kai con un tono sombrío y notoriamente triste

"Así es, después de todo en una casa de parejas como esta, lo primero que uno busca es una pareja"

"mmmm, en realidad solo entre porque creí que se trataba de un bar. Hoy no estoy de humor para tener una pareja."

"pues entiendo que te sientas mal, pero en realidad deberías buscar una buena compañía que te haga feliz y te quite esa cara tan amargada que te cargas"

"mmm si es obligatorio tener una para poder beber, esta bien por mi." Entonces Kai observo el salón y se dio cuenta que la mayoría de la gente ya se encontraba acompañada y divirtiéndose a su modo. Por un momento le pareció absurdo pensar en sexo la noche que acababan de arrestar a su abuelo por descubrirse que él había matado a sus padres. Cerró por un momento sus ojos y al abrirlos se encontró nuevamente con esos hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban esperando su respuesta y entonces le respondió

"Bien, entonces se tu mi pareja, y acompáñame a beber"

Tala sonrío por un momento y se preparaba para responder cuando fue interrumpido por Kenny.

"Lo lamento señor , pero eso no es posible, porque nuestro ángel solo se subasta y por muy altos montos. Así que no puede ser su pareja, deberá entonces elegir cualquier otro de nuestras adquisiciones. Con mucho gusto le presentaré a los mejores del negocio si me acompaña"

"¿Cuánto es lo que pagaron en la ultima subasta por él?"

"tres billones"

"Entonces cóbrelo a la tarjeta" dijo Kai mientras le extendía a Kenny una tarjeta dorada

"Esto no es el modo en que se hacen las cosas señor"

Pero entonces cuando Kenny se preparaba para una negativa Tala lo apartó un momento del bar. Y entonces dijo

"Kenny déjame atenderlo"

"No"

"Por favor, y no pediré mi parte de ese dinero"

"¿Por qué estas tan interesado?"

"No lo se, solo lo estoy."

"Bien, pero es la ultima vez que hacemos algo como esto."

"si, muchas gracias"

Entonces Kenny se acerco y tomo la tarjeta de Kai, la cual devolvió después de hacer el cobro por la compañía de Tala. Una vez que los dejo solos Tala se sentó justo a lado de un Kai que no podía dejar de beber.

"Hey big spender, spend a little time with me" dijo Tala, dejando a un sorprendido Kai mientras el caminaba hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones.

Kai parpadeo por un momento no comprendiendo la situación, por lo cual Spencer se acerco a él y le dijo.

"Tu si que eres un suertudo, será mejor que la aproveches y lo sigas"

Sin terminar de comprender Kai se decidió a subir las escaleras y siguió a Tala quien lo llevo a la última habitación del piso. Al entrar se encontraron con una habitación majestuosamente arreglada y una gran cama llena de rosas.

Kai vio a Tala recostarse en ella y lo siguió como si estuviera encantado por el hechizo de sus ojos. Y entonces justo cuando Tala y el se dieron un beso una lagrima se derramo por su mejilla. Tala no comprendía y lo observaba expectativo, y entonces él abrazo a Tala y lo recostó y dijo:

"Todo en mi vida ha sido comprar lo que quiero y ver a los demás hacer lo mismo. No quiero comprar sexo, no creo que eso deba hacerse. Pero pague porque quiero dormir contigo."

Tala escuchaba lo dicho por Kai pero no terminaba de entender, entonces permitió que este lo abrazará, y cuando se dio cuenta el joven bicolor se encontraba calidamente dormido en sus brazos. Tala lo observo mientras dormía en sus brazos y dijo:

"Hey big spender, my big spender"

Y entonces se quedo dormido a su lado. Al despertar lo busco a su lado pero no estaba. Se acomodo su playera por un momento y se coloco frente al espejo. Entonces paso un de mechón de cabellos detrás de la oreja y suspiro. Bajo al bar donde se encontraba Spencer revisando la llegada del nuevo licor acompañado de un Bryan que no dejaba de molestarlo con sus sarcásticas bromas. Al acercarse a ellos observo sus ojos atónitos y el silencio y entonces Bryan hablo:

"Y bien como ha sido tu primera noche?"

"No hubo sexo, solo dormimos"

"En serio?" cuestiono Bryan a penas creyendo lo que escuchaba

"Pues, espero que haya sido una buena siesta, porque costo tres billones" contesto seriamente Spender

"jajaja en serio, mmmmm ese niño rico debió comprarse un colchón "silly" y una supermodelo le habrían salido mas baratos"

"Bryan, será mejor que te calles" grito seriamente Spencer

"Si, solo dormimos, pero al despertarme ya no estaba. Saben si Kenny lo hecho o algo así?"Pregunto Tala a la mirada atónita de sus compañeros

"Solo que estuviera loco. Kai es uno de los herederos más ricos del mundo, un cliente como él no debe desperdiciarse" menciono Bryan mientras ojeaba una revista que tenia la noticia del arresto del abuelo de Kai en la portada.

Y entonces mientras observaban la noticia de la revista sintieron un escalofrío y al voltear por el impulso se encontraron con unos ojos verdes acompañados de una sonrisa.

"Y bien como les ha ido?"

"Brook regresaste, creí que te ibas a quedar con Kinomiya por siempre" dijo Bryan

"No, en realidad discutimos y decidí que él ya era demasiada compañía. Así que lo abandone en las Vegas. ¿Y tu que has hecho ángel?"

"Nada" dijo Tala un tanto serió y es que lo ponía bastante nervioso la cercanía con Brooklin quien por lo general decía que no existía el amor, sino el buen sexo. Y por supuesto que llevaba muchos días tratando de que fuera con Tala ese buen sexo. Este se le acercaba dispuesto a robarle un beso cuando vio la foto de Kai.

Entonces arrebato la revista de las manos del dueño, y arranco la hoja donde venia la foto de Kai, ante un molesto Tala.

"Este sin duda es un buen espécimen"

"No es un espécimen, es Kai y es…" dijo Tala siendo interrumpido por Spencer

"Es el Big Spender de Tala"

"En serio? Pues ahora será el mío" dijo Brook dejando a un molesto Tala

"No te enojes Tala, no creo que Kai sienta interés por alguien como Brook. El es demasiado para cualquiera." Dijo Spencer animando a Tala

"Si, es todo un caso digno del manicomio de la ciudad" aclaro Bryan mientras se reía y retomaba la revista que había agarrado Brook

"Eso no importa, porque a mi Big Spender no le gusta comprar sexo. Este ha sido un debut y despedida" argumento Tala mientras se alejaba de sus amigos un tanto melancólico.

El sabía que los clientes se van muchas veces sin despertar a su pareja, o al menos esos siempre eran los comentarios de sus compañeros. Pero le entristecía pensar que Kai y el no habían tenido sexo, al contrario habían dormido juntos. Kai había dormido en sus brazos, mientras el lo cuidaba de cualquier pesadilla. Entonces sonrío levemente y se recostó en su cama mientras sentía la loción de Kai en sus cobijas. Y entonces dijo suavemente antes de quedarse perdidamente dormido:

"Hey big spender, the minute you walked in the joint, I could tell you, you were a man of distinction. A real big spender, my big spender…"

**CONTINUARA**

Hola, jaja espero me haya quedado bien, se que tiene bastante OC; pero bueno realmente quería escribir esta idea que espero les haya gustado. Como ven este es un KaiXTala y un poco KaiXBrook, espero les guste. La canción que me inspiro ha sido Big Spencer cantada también por las pussycat dolls.

También me gustaría comentarles a los que les gusta mi fanfic de enredos que pronto saldrá el siguiente capitulo. Por el momento me despido y espero que les agrade mi fanfic y cualquier comentario al respecto es bien recibido. Finalmente quiero agradecer tu comentario Cecyl Ivanov17 y espero que también te agrade la idea de este nuevo fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

****

hola!! espero este fanfic les agrade, es un KaiXTala y un poco de KaiXBrook

**Inspirado en la canción de Big Spencer de las pussycat dolls. Tambien hago hincapie en que beyblade no es mío porque de ser así Kai sería el campeón de beyblade. Tiene un poco de OC pero espero les entretenga. **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo dos**

Habían pasado varios días desde que cierto joven heredero había conocido a un ángel que le había brindado la noche más tranquila de toda su vida. Desde la muerte de sus padres solo podía tener pesadillas donde su abuelo Voltaire y su socio Boris lo atormentaban con entrenamientos excesivos todos los días. Su niñez había sido más complicada que la de muchos otros, pero de algún modo había logrado sobrevivir en un principio pensando que su abuelo lo hacía por su bien. Recibir la noticia de que él había maquinado la muerte de sus padres lo atormentaba todas las noches.

Era tanto lo que tenía en la cabeza que finalmente decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire al parque que se encontraba frente a su oficina. Busco el árbol más grande y frondoso y se recostó en el pasto para descansar por un momento. Observaba el cielo azul como si el observarlo le brindará un momento de paz a su agotada cabeza cuando escucho una voz detrás de él.

"Es verdaderamente hermoso. ¿No lo crees?"

"Si lo es" contesto un tanto serio, entonces volteó para observar de quien había venido el comentario y frente a él se encontraba un joven pelinaranja de tierno aspecto.

El bicolor lo observo por un breve momento de pies a cabeza. Ese joven definitivamente era de un tipo angelical. Entonces por un corto lapso vino a su mente la imagen de cierto pelirrojo que había conocido. Fue en ese momento cuando una sonrisa sarcástica tomo lugar en su rostro al pensar que en pocos días había tenido la fortuna de conocer dos ángeles.

"¿Puedo observar el cielo contigo?…mmm… aunque si es molestia podría retirarme" menciono el pelinaranja observando al bicolor con una sonrisa tan tierna que engañaría a cualquiera.

"Si, no te preocupes" contesto Kai dándole un poco de lugar al pelinaranja para que se sentara a su lado

"Te ves un poco triste, ¿Es por lo de tus padres?" pregunto el recién llegado como si tuviera la confianza con Kai para hablar de esos temas.

El joven se tenso al escuchar la pregunta, observo el cielo por un momento y volteó a verlo con una cara un tanto triste y un tanto molesto contesto "Así que eres de esos que quieren sacarme información o dinero. ¿Qué es lo que a ti te interesa? ¿Es el dinero o la información?"

"jaja no en realidad ninguna de las dos. Yo no soy periodista ni nada por el estilo; así que la información no me es tan importante. En lo concerniente al dinero, soy heredero de la fortuna Masfield así que no me sirve el tuyo" dijo el pelinaranja viendo fijamente al cielo, observo nuevamente a Kai por un breve momento y dijo "Es solo que yo también perdí a mis padres a muy corta edad y mis demás parientes vivos corrieron en seguida a quitarme todo. Si no hubiera sido por un amigo de mi padre que me ayudó talvez lo habrían logrado".

"Perdona no debí decir nada. Es solo que en este mundo es muy difícil encontrar alguien que te entienda. Mis padres siempre fueron todo para mí y cuando los perdí creí que tendría a mi abuelo. Descubrir que él fue quien los mato ha sido lo más difícil" contesto Kai

"Te entiendo Kai, yo te entiendo" dijo el pelinaranja abrazando al bicolor tan rápido que no le permitió reaccionar. Era demasiada la sorpresa de escucharse diciendo algo que no le contaría a nadie y mucho menos a un extraño. Por un momento el bicolor se sintió como hechizado por el pelinaranja, como sí de algún modo perdiera las defensas en esa actitud callada y seria que siempre toma y no parecían estar funcionando ahora.

Se sintió extraño, sorprendido por el abrazo, por la situación, pero también se sintió feliz de tener alguien que lo comprendiera. Y fue justo en ese momento cuando por segunda vez en un solo día recordó al pelirrojo de esa noche. El abrazo de Brook fue agradable, pero por un momento recordó el abrazo del pelirrojo y lo tranquilizador que había sido este.

Entonces sintió al pelinaranja romper el abrazo y observarlo fijamente a los ojos. Fue justo en ese momento cuando el dijo

"Me gustaría volver a verte"

El bicolor se quedo sorprendido por lo dicho por el joven. Ese muchacho definitivamente tenia algo hechizante en su físico, en su mirada, en su caminar. En poco tiempo había logrado lo que nadie lograba en toda una vida de conocer. Había platicado con él en un ambiente fuera de sarcasmo, hostilidad y constantes manipulaciones. Lo había obligado a dejar esa armadura, que solo había dejado por breves momentos con su amigo de toda la vida y por una breve noche con el pelirrojo.

"Ven a cenar mañana conmigo, tengo una propuesta que hacerte" contesto Kai casi como obligado por un impulso.

"Por supuesto" respondió el joven con una inmensa sonrisa.

El peliazul entonces tomo su cartera y saca una pequeña tarjeta con sus datos y atrás de ella dejo escrito el restaurante y la hora para dicha cita. Después de esto se retiro dejando a un pelinaranja inmensamente contento que dijo suavemente mientras observaba el cielo.

"Kai Hiwatari, si que eres el mejor de todos los especimenes. Definitivamente tú serás mío."

* * *

Por otro lado, mientras Brook acaba de tener un buen encuentro; en el bar se encontraba un joven que no dejaba de sufrir. Frente a Spencer se encontraba un pelirrojo que caminaba de un lado para otro como pensativo. Habían pasado ya varias noches sin que Kai volviera a presentarse dejando consigo un Tala sumamente triste. Todos los demás intentaban contentarlo, pero parecía una misión imposible. Mystel y Oliver le habían preparado sus dulces favoritos; Tyson y Max le habían comprado un sin número de películas de acción; Bryan y Spencer hablaban por horas con él. No importaba el trabajo de todos la tristeza del chico no parecía irse a ningún lado.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido esa noche. Una realidad era que "él era el hombre más deseado en ese negocio", no había noche que suplicarán por tener un momento con él. Aún así ese bicolor no había regresado a verlo.

Se preguntaba donde estaba el bicolor que se había adueñado de sus pensamientos; se cuestionaba sobre lo que estaría haciendo o si volvería alguna vez. Justo cuando pensó en eso sintió su corazón estrujarse por un momento; y es que si había quedado claro algo, en ese día tan peculiar, era que él Kai que conoció no es de las personas que visitan esos negocios. Ese último pensamiento era el que más deprimido lo tenía. Era cierto que no había tenido sexo, y que únicamente se habían quedado dormidos. Pero realmente había pensado en que habían tenido una conexión en el momento en que se miraron por primera vez.

Después de revisar la revista de su amigo había comprendido él porque de la tristeza de su "big spender" en esa noche. Por esa nota había entendido quién era Kai y por lo mismo sabía porque no volvería a ese lugar.

Mientras pensaba en uno y cada uno de los puntos que lo atormentaban como si fueran una especie de rompecabezas que debía responder fue interrumpido por la voz de su rubio amigo:

"Vamos ángel tranquilízate, si sigues así no vas a lograr nada"

"Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en…"

"Tu big spender. Lo sabemos, no dejas de hablar de eso" interrumpió Bryan mientras se sentaba junto a su Spencer

"Bryan no seas insensible" le regaño su pareja mientras observaba como Tala tomaba asiento con ellos.

"Es solo que no entiendo porque no viene aunque sea para saludar"

"Talvez no encuentra el modo. Imagínate tendría que llegar, sentarse aquí y decirle a Spencer: Hola, perdona no has visto al joven que me costo aproximadamente tres billones siendo hasta ahora la siesta más cara que he tenido" dijo Bryan riéndose bastante por lo cómico de su comentario.

"Bryan si no dejas eso no tendremos nada en un buen tiempo" le reprendió Spencer mirando bastante molesto a su pareja.

"Sé que Kai no es de las personas que compran sexo y talvez ni siquiera me recuerda. Pero sería lindo verlo de nuevo. Además me preocupa un tanto lo que dijo Brooklin." Menciono el pelirrojo un tanto pensativo.

"Brooklin no puede conocerlo si él no viene a verte. Olvida eso que dijo sobre tenerlo" contesto Bryan esta vez un poco más serio e incluso podría decirse comprensivo.

"No lo se, recuerden que él tiene su dinero. Él solo viene a este negocio por diversión, pero él podría conocer a Kai a través de los negocios de su familia." Menciono Spencer esta vez un poco más serio de lo normal.

"¡Oye y dices que yo soy el malo! ¿Porque estas diciendo todo esto?" dijo Bryan dándole un codazo a su pareja.

"Talvez Spencer tenga razón." Contesto entristeciéndose aún más el pelirrojo. Fue justo en ese momento cuando creyó que nada peor podría sucederle que un joven muy contento interrumpió su conversación.

"Y bien chicos, ¿porque tan aburridos?" mencionó la indeseable visita con una sonrisa tan grande que parecía ir de una oreja a otra.

"Brook, Tala no esta de humor para escuchar tus comentarios molestos" gruñó Spencer al ver al mencionado acercarse demasiado a su amigo.

"aaa y eso ¿a que se debe?" preguntó mientras se sentaba a lado de un triste pelirrojo.

"No es nada" contesto tratando de fingir una supuesta tranquilidad que evidentemente no tenia.

"¿En serio?, yo creo que en realidad es mucho. Debes de estar molesto porque durante varios meses Kenny te ha subido el ego con esas subastas arregladas y creías que todos los hombres y mujeres del mundo se peleaban por pasar una noche contigo. Ahora conoces a alguien que no solo no se acostó contigo, sino que ni siquiera recuerda tu nombre. Pero, no te preocupes siempre puedes olvidarlo conmigo." dijo Brook mientras intentaba acercarse lo suficiente para robarle un beso a un herido pelirrojo.

"Brook será mejor que lo dejes en paz, o tendremos que olvidar que eres uno de los jefes" le grito Bryan no aguantando el modo en que éste trataba a su amigo. Desde que Tala había vendido su alma al tío de Brooklin firmando ese tonto contracto se había visto obligado a trabajar para su familia y a ser acosado constantemente por el molesto pelinaranja.

"Tranquilos ya me voy, pero no sin antes decirle al pequeño ángel que todo lo que quiero lo tengo. Un día vas a ser mío y no solo eso, sino que podré festejar con mi nuevo espécimen." Dijo casi susurrándole al oído a Tala lo último.

"¿Qué dices?" pregunto Tala

Pero cuando logró reaccionar se encontró con que Brooklin se había ido dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

"Yo creo que Brooklin se esta tomando muy en serio este asunto y se le ve muy confiado" dijo Bryan sabiendo que algo ocultaba ese molesto pelinaranja.

Después de tan curiosa plática el día transcurrió entre la felicidad de Brooklin, y la incertidumbre de Tala. La situación lo estaba volviéndolo loco. El saber el porque de que Brooklin estuviera tan seguro y feliz lo ponía en el peor de los ánimos. Finalmente después de sentirse morir en vida convenció a Kenny de que le diera una noche libre para poder salir del estrés.

* * *

Al salir de ese lugar sintió el frío viento de la noche al caminar lo cual le brindo una sensación tranquilizadora. Sin embargo, una vez que se dio cuenta de que caminaba sin rumbo se pregunto a dónde debía ir. Desde que consiguió el empleo y conoció a sus amigos no había visto otro lugar que no fuera donde laboraba. Mientras pensó en ese detalle una sonrisa amarga se formo en sus labios. Se cuestionaba que hubiera pasado si él no hubiera conocido a Ronald Masfield. Talvez llevaría una vida más fácil, incluso podría haber conocido a Kai en un mejor lugar. Podrían haber sido amigos, o talvez no. Talvez solo hubiera vivido más solo, sin conocer a los que hoy son sus mejores amigos. Sin importar cuanto pensaba en ello solo existía algo seguro, el hubiera no existe.

Camino y camino por un buen rato hasta que le llamo la atención una cafetería de la que salían muchas personas. Entonces entro y vio donas, muffins y todo panque cuanto pudiera existir. Observo los precios y aún cuando era un poco alto sintió que sería buena idea probar uno de esos. Después de todo cuando alguien trabaja en algo que no le gusta y su salario no es muy alto comprende que es bueno darse un lujo de vez en cuando. Y aún cuando Tala ganaba mucho, la familia de Brooklin se quedaba con todo debido al contrato que firmó de niño.

Al recibir su dona gigante de chocolate y su capuchino busco una mesa donde sentarse, pero todas parecían encontrarse ocupadas. Justo en ese momento se volteo en búsqueda de una mesa vacía cuando choco con alguien a quien le tiro los cafés que llevaba encima.

"Disculpa, de verdad no fue mi intención" decía un apenado pelirrojo mientras trataba de ayudar al joven con el que había chocado cuando se topo con una mirada dorada que asemejaba a la de un felino.

"No te preocupes, me llamo Rei. ¿Y tu?" contesto sonriente el joven mientras levantaba los vasos vacíos y los colocaba en una mesa cercana.

"Mi nombre es Tala y con gusto pagare los café que te coste y la tintorería para tu traje" respondió un nervioso y apenado pelirrojo

"Te ves como un chico simpático, y de verdad que tienes los ojos mas lindos que he visto, bueno después de los de mi jefe. Tengo una idea, te perdonare todos esos gastos sí aceptas ir conmigo a una cena. ¿Qué dices?" le pregunta el joven de estilo oriental.

"En realidad no nos conocemos…" decía Tala mientras era interrumpido por el joven

"Yo soy Rei Kon y tu eres Tala, no hay más que saber para poder iniciar el proceso de conocernos más", entonces tomo una pequeña hoja de papel y con un bolígrafo que guardaba en su saco le escribió una dirección "Toma, espero poder verte y tenerte de compañía"

Entonces se retiro dejando a un boquiabierto pelirrojo que meditaba sobre si debía o no ir a la cita.

* * *

Al día siguiente le platico todos los detalles de su encuentro y de la invitación que le habían hecho. Sus dos confidentes lo escucharon atentos durante la conversación mientras Spencer limpiaba algunas de las copas que quedaban de la noche anterior y Bryan garabateaba una hoja de papel. Entonces Bryan tomo el papel y se lo mostró a Spencer.

"Observas esto Spencer, justo como el mismo Picasso"

"No seas tonto Bryan" le dijo su adorado mientras seguía limpiando una copa.

Justo en ese momento Tala se molesto y grito

"Esto es importante, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?"

"Yo creo que te preocupas demasiado ángel" menciono Spencer colocando en su lugar la copa limpia y tomando otra para limpiarla también.

"mmm, pues yo creo que deberías de salir un rato y olvidarte del tal Kai. Sin duda tiene mucho dinero para haber pagado tres billones por una noche contigo, pero no debe ser muy listo si lo único que hizo fue dormirse" contesto el pelilavanda mientras revisaba nuevamente el garabato que había despreciado su rubio adorado.

"Lo que pasa es que tu la tienes en contra de Kai" contesto Tala haciendo una especie de puchero en desacuerdo.

"No creo que sea eso. Tala creo que Bry tiene razón. Este joven por otro lado podría ser una buena oportunidad de conocer a alguien en un ambiente distinto a este y que te tomen en serio" argumento Spencer mientras le arrebataba nuevamente el garabato a su pareja y lo observaba nuevamente.

"Bryan sigue en lo que eres bueno, porque este garabato es mal arte abstracto" le dijo Spencer guiñándole el ojo a su pareja, quién se limito a mirarlo molesto para recuperar su atención en el pelirrojo.

"Y entonces en conclusión ¿qué debo hacer?"

"Ve, así podrás olvidarte de esa obsesión tuya por el bicolor millonario. Además si ese chico es como lo describiste creo que no esta nada mal" dijo Bryan con una sonrisa

"Talvez tengas razón" contesto Tala aún meditándolo un poco.

* * *

Después de escuchar los aparentemente sabios consejos de sus amigos, finalmente se arreglo lo mejor que pudo y salió en dirección al lugar acordado esperando que le sirviera de distracción para olvidar a cierto millonario bicolor.

Al llegar se encontró con un Rei sonriente que lo esperaba fuera del restaurante.

"Preferí esperarte aquí afuera para evitar que al ver el restaurante te diera pena entrar. Vamos a pasar para que esperemos a mi jefe y a su invitado adentro."

"¿tu jefe? Pero ¿Por qué vino tu jefe a la cena?" pregunto un tanto nervioso el ojiazul.

"Por qué a parte de conocerte quiero proponerte algo importante y para eso requiero que mi jefe te conozca y tu a él" respondió el pelinegro mientras lo tomaba de la mano para llevarlo a su asiento.

Mientras esperaban Rei decidió ordenar una copa de vino para ambos. Rei era de lo más amable hasta el momento, pero eso no evitaba que Tala estuviera hecho un mar de nervios. Después de todo se encontraba con un desconocido que necesitaba de una tercera persona para proponerle algo. Normalmente uno pensaría en cualquier cosa. Pero sabiendo Tala de cierto tipo de negocios se puso mucho más nervioso. Después de todo, los degenerados abundan en el mundo y no le sorprendería que la supuesta propuesta fuera una especie de trío morboso.

Se encontraba muy pensativo cuando escucho una voz que definitivamente lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Esto si que es una verdadera sorpresa. No creí que te encontraría en un lugar como este ángel" menciono un Brooklin que se mostraba bastante sorprendido.

Entonces alzo la mirada Tala y vio algo que no había creído ver ni en sus peores pesadillas. Ante él se encontraban un Brooklin contento en un smoking blanco y con una sonrisa tan falsa que engañaría a cualquiera de sus amigos. No obstante, esto no era lo peor de la noche. Definitivamente lo peor de la noche era ver quién era su pareja. Ante él se encontraba su "big spender", su Kai.

"Kai que bueno que llegaste." Le dijo un sonriente Rei, "Me gustaría presentarte a Tala, aunque parece que él y tu pareja ya se conocen."

"Yo también lo conozco Rei" menciono Kai sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora, recordaba lo angelical del aspecto de Tala. Pero no tan detalladamente como lo hacia ahora que lo veía en sus cinco sentidos.

"¿en serio? Si que es pequeño el mundo." contesto Rei con una gran sonrisa "Pero me podrías presentar a tu pareja"

"Por supuesto, perdona mis modales. Rei este es Brooklin la persona de quién te hable en la oficina. Brook este es Rei mi mejor amigo y jefe del área de publicidad de mi empresa. Será mejor que tomemos asiento para platicar mejor." Dijo Kai mientras Rei y Brooklin estrechaban sus manos

Mientras tomaban asiento y decidían que pedir se sentía un gran silencio incomodo en el ambiente. Tala no dejaba de ver a Kai y culparse por lo acontecido. El destino puede en ocasiones ser tan caprichoso y malvado. De todas las posibilidades, estadísticas y de todos los posibles escenarios ¿cual era la probabilidad de encontrarse de nuevo con su Kai y estar como pareja de otra persona? Y lo peor de eso no era ser la pareja de Rei frente a Kai, sino que Kai era la pareja de Brooklin frente a él.

Por su lado Kai estaba de lo más nervioso, encontrarse con Tala acompañando a Rei era de lo más bizarro. Ver de nuevo al pelirrojo lo tenía extrañadamente contento. Pero el hecho de que este fuera pareja de su mejor amigo eran malas noticias para él y estaba consciente de eso.

"Y bien, ¿donde conociste a Brooklin Kai?" pregunto Rei tratando de terminar con tremendo silencio en la mesa.

"Lo conocí viendo el cielo en el parque y pensé por el aire tan tranquilo que tiene; que podría ser la nueva imagen publicitaria de nuestra nueva línea deportiva" contesto un tanto serio.

"¿en serio? Mmmm no puedo creer que me ofrezcas un empleo. Aunque yo realmente no me dedico a eso Kai." Contesto Brooklin buscando sondear un poco su terreno mientras se divertía con el sufrimiento de cierto ángel.

"Creo que serías muy bueno en la campaña porque tu imagen es bastante limpia" respondió secamente Kai.

"¿Podría verte en el trabajo?" pregunto tiernamente Brooklin acercándose demasiado a Kai para disgusto de cierto ojiazul.

"Si. Podríamos vernos en tus descansos" menciono Kai moviendo un poco su copa y tratando de comprender él porqué de la presencia de Tala. Entonces un pensamiento lo entristeció. El recordar donde había conocido a Tala le llevo por un breve momento a pensar que probablemente Rei lo había conocido ahí también y se lo quería llevar a la cama. Pensamiento que para extrañeza de él mismo le molesto y dolió profundamente. Mientras pensaba más en esa idea, más le molestaba y entonces escuchó la pregunta que quería soltar, pero que no se permitía hacer, de los labios de su acompañante.

"Y Tala ¿como conociste a alguien como Rei?"

"Pues yo…" Tala se encontraba tratando de responder de un modo adecuado cuando fue interrumpido por Rei

"Nos conocimos ayer en la noche en una cafetería. De hecho lo traje porque creo que al igual que Brooklin, Tala sería un buen modelo para nuestra línea deportiva. La otra vez hablamos de tener dos modelos, así que creo que sería un idea extraordinaria tener a Tala en el equipo." Contesto Rei ante la sorpresa de Brooklin y Kai.

Mientras Kai pensaba en lo mencionado por Rei una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. El ofrecerle un trabajo como modelo podría alejar al joven de su trabajo actual. De ese modo podría ayudar al joven que le brindo tan linda noche. Este sonrío y dijo:

"Creo que tienes razón Rei, es una buena idea la de contratar a ambos".

"En realidad yo aún debo platicar mi situación con mi jefe." Contesto Tala esperando que Rei no ahondara más en ese tema. Mientras era observado por un pelinaranja que cargaba una sonrisa inmensa por la situación en la que se encontraban. Observar sufrir al pelirrojo de ese modo, el incomodarse por la situación lo divertía de sobremanera.

"Yo lo haré" contesto un tanto calculador el bicolor.

"Entonces todo arreglado será buena idea que cenemos" dijo el joven de mirada felina, mientras observaba algo que no parecía gustarle en lo más mínimo.

Si había algo que destacaba al joven con rasgos felinos era su instinto. Este nunca le había fallado en toda la vida, y este le decía que algo extraño pasaba. Kai parecía conocer más a Tala de lo que decía y viceversa. Pero el más peculiar era Brooklin, quién parecía analizar cada palabra que se mencionaba en esa mesa, cada mirada, cada sonrisa.

Durante la cena el ambiente se mantuvo de lo más extraño. Las miradas, las frases cortadas, los silencios incómodos, parecían anunciar problemas. Entonces Kai se levanto de su asiento por un momento y se dirigió al baño; para ser seguido por Rei.

* * *

Al llegar al baño Kai y Rei se miraron frente a frente y entonces justo cuando el bicolor iba a decir algo fue bruscamente interrumpido por su empleado y amigo.

"No se de donde conoces a Tala, pero planeó ser más que un amigo para él."

"y eso me importa porque…" contestaba Kai, mientras era nuevamente interrumpido

"No juegues conmigo. Tu nunca tomas nada en serio. Solo hay algo que parece importarte y eso ha sido nuestra amistad. En nombre de esa amistad mantente como un jefe para él."

"Yo no puedo prometerte eso Rei, tienes que dejarme explicarte…"

"No, no quiero explicaciones. Promételo Kai, que tu y Tala solo serán jefe y empleado."

Mientras Kai observaba atónito la actitud de Rei recordó cuando en una ocasión este lo protegió de Boris. Una noche cuando este lo buscaba para reprenderlo por sus fallas en los entrenamientos, Rei lo había escondido en su casa y protegido. Por un momento recordó lo cómodo que durmió en los brazos de Tala, y entonces vio la imagen de su empleado, amigo, hermano y supo que no podía estar entre ellos.

"Esta bien" le contesto seriamente mientras salía del baño, dejando al pelinegro sorprendido por todo lo que había esta aconteciendo en esa cena.

* * *

Mientras Rei y Kai se encontraban en el baño cierto pelirrojo hablaba con uno de sus jefes.

"¿Y bien que vas a hacer?" le pregunto el pelinaranja sonriendo como si fuera el mismo demonio.

"Quiero trabajar con Kai." Le contesto serio el pelirrojo mientras el nerviosismo que buscaba ocultar lo obligaba a mover sus dedos un poco.

"No puedes" le respondió tajante.

"Esto es injusto, lo que tu familia hace es ilegal. Engañar huérfanos para firmar contratos que apenas entienden para trabajar para ustedes de por vida por una miseria. Tienes mucho dinero gracias a mi, deberías dejarme de una buena vez."

"Eso no es posible." Le contesto sabiendo que tenía el control de la situación "Al menos que…"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pregunto Tala no tolerando más la situación en la que se encontraba.

"¿Sabes qué es lo que me gusta más que el dinero?"

"No"

"Me gustan los juegos, mejor dicho me encantan. Te permito trabajar con Kai si aceptas un juego" le contesto sonriente el pelinaranja.

"¿Cuál es el juego?" pregunto el pelirrojo casi deseando no haberlo hecho.

"Entra a trabajar con él y si logras conquistar a Kai te doy tu libertad. Pero si no es así Kai será mío y tu trabajarás para mi de por vida y esta vez aceptarás hacer todo lo que te pida." Le contesto con una mirada que asustaría al mismo diablo. "Todo o nada. ¿Qué dices?"

Entonces las manos de Tala sudaron más, su mirada dudo como nunca y su corazón parecía querer estallar de tan rápido que latía. Observo de un lado a otro y vio que Rei y Kai se acercaban. Y justo por un momento todo su ser supo que debía responder.

"Acepto." Dijo con una mirada tan decidida como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Justo en esa noche, justo en esa cena daba inició un juego muy difícil de jugar. Donde el premio no solo era la libertad sino "su Big Spender".

* * *

FIN

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa perdonen, es que se me acabo la inspiración. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Trate de avanzar un poco la trama y colocar algunos elementos para establecer el porqué del comportamiento de los personajes. Y pues por supuesto espero empezar con el siguiente capitulo pronto para subirlo. Espero sus reviews y comment para poder darme una idea de cómo va y por supuesto las recomendaciones o pedradas son muy bien recibidas.

Aprovecho para agradecer los comentarios de Cecyl Ivanov17, xshadowxalex, GabZ. Agradezco que les gustara el capitulo anterior y espero este sea también de su agrado.


End file.
